


В темноте ночи

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлоку приснился кошмар, который его расстроил. Как ему с этим справиться? И что произойдёт, когда за дело возьмётся Джон?





	В темноте ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Dark of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359051) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



К тому моменту, когда промокший Шерлок добрался до дома, его трясло от холода. Долгая ночь не принесла ожидаемого результата, и он очень устал. Банда воров, которую он выслеживал, оказалась бездельниками-подростками, и после трёхчасовой слежки за ними под проливным дождём Шерлок не находил это забавным.

Бросив влажное пальто на один из стульев, он пошёл на кухню. Он продрог до костей и ничего не ел три дня, так что не отказался бы сейчас от чая и кекса. Остановившись рядом со столом, он настороженно огляделся. Что-то было… не так. Он не мог сказать, что именно, но что-то изменилось. Шерлок зевнул, борясь с подступающей головной болью. Возможно, кухонная тайна могла подождать, пока он немного не поспит.

Вскоре Шерлок озадаченно замер, не обнаружив чайника на своём месте. Не найдя и на привычном месте кексы, он почувствовал, что начинает раздражаться. Возможно, Джон знал, куда всё подевалось. Может быть, пока Шерлока не было дома, тот на кухне всё переставил. Кстати, а где Джон? Обычно тот встречал Шерлока у двери, предлагал чай и еду, а потом слушал рассказ о том, как прошло расследование. На часах было около восьми вечера. Неужели Джон лёг спать так рано?

Шерлок нахмурился, борясь с ростками беспокойства. Перескакивая через пару ступенек, он поднялся на второй этаж и остановился перед закрытой дверью в спальню Джона. Он знал, что так делать нехорошо, но всё равно открыл дверь и вошёл. Джон стоял рядом со своей кроватью, окружённой коробками. На кровати лежали два открытых чемодана, и он складывал рубашки в один из них.

− Джон? − в тишине комнаты его голос показался очень громким.

− Шерлок, − Джон замер, не поднимая головы.

− Ты куда-то собираешься? − спросил Шерлок, кивнув на чемоданы. − Что-то случилось? С Гарри всё хорошо?

− С Гарри всё в порядке, − Джон ответил, всё ещё не поднимая головы.

− Тогда почему ты складываешь вещи?

− Шерлок… − Джон замолчал, качая головой. − Боже, я хотел это сделать и уехать до того, как ты вернёшься.

− Прости, что? Уехать? − Шерлок почувствовал, как по спине пробежался холод.

Вздохнув, Джон решительно кивнул.

− Куда?

Встав спиной к Шерлоку, Джон снова покачал головой. Когда он повернулся, его глаза были тёмными и сердитыми.

− Отсюда. С Бейкер-стрит.

− Ты… съезжаешь?.. − Последнее слово застряло в горле Шерлока, и его голос дрогнул. − Но… я не…

− Я не могу больше здесь оставаться, − Джон снова отвёл взгляд.

− Почему не можешь? Из-за оплаты? Я заплачу твою долю. Это не проблема, − Шерлок съёжился от того, как жалко прозвучал его голос, но всё затмила тошнота, которую он почувствовал. − И не похоже на то, что ты больше не хочешь помогать мне с расследованиями.

− Это не из-за денег, Шерлок.

− Тогда почему?

− Из-за тебя. − Голос Джона был резок.

Шерлок моргнул, чувствуя себя готовым потерять сознание. В ушах зашумело, и он задался вопросом, не сердечный ли это приступ. Но через секунду, вспомнив, что у него нет сердца, с трудом подавил готовый вырваться невесёлый смех и, глядя на Джона, покачал головой.

− Я не понимаю… − сказал Шерлок.

− И это − часть проблемы, − Джон вздохнул, возвращаясь в складыванию вещей в чемодан. − Как ты думаешь, на что похоже проживание с тобой? Дома всегда беспорядок, ты никогда не помогаешь с уборкой, ты ломаешь, разрушаешь и поджигаешь вещи. Ты рассматриваешь меня как собственность, командуешь и смотришь на меня так, будто я − пустое место. Я устал от всего этого.

− Я могу… − голос Шерлока снова дрогнул, и он попытался справиться с паникой. − Я могу измениться. Я буду помогать тебе во время уборки и готовки. Я… заменю то, что сломал. И, конечно, я не думаю, что ты − пустое место. Я знаю, что говорю тебе это редко, но ты − мой лучший друг. Джон, вместе мы сможем со всем разобраться.

− Да? − спрашивает Джон, сурово сведя брови. − Что заставило бы меня подумать, что ты этого хочешь?

− Я же сказал…

− И это, как предполагается, должно меня убедить? − В его глазах Джона вспыхнул гнев. − Ты говоришь, что я − твой друг, и что я помогаю тебе во время расследований, но когда ты меня слушал?

Шерлок нахмурился.

− Конечно, я тебя слушаю. Посмотри на все дела, которые мы раскрыли вместе. Они все в твоём блоге.

− Нет, Шерлок, эти дела − твои. И это так. Ты тащишь меня за собой, чтобы я мог восхищаться тобой, а затем обо мне забываешь. Но, конечно, ты удостоверяешься, что я достаточно видим для тех, кто хочет меня похитить или попытаться взорвать.

Шокированный, Шерлок на мгновение подумал, что ему всё это кажется. Но это не так, Джон стоит напротив. Подкатившая к горлу тошнота превратилась в тяжесть и тупую боль в груди, и Шерлоку стало трудно глотать.

− Нет, Джон… это… − Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. − Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал.

− Да? А как насчёт Сары? Неужели она должна была получить травму? Разве можно сбрасывать со счетов ту возможность, что стрела могла пробить ей голову?

− Как я мог узнать, что они подумают, что ты − это я? − вспыхнул Шерлок. Он был уверен, что извинился за это. − Я не думал…

− Ты никогда не думаешь! − Джон повернулся к нему, сверкая глазами. − Ты никогда не думаешь о других людях или о том, что мы можем пострадать, если ты совершишь ошибку. Шерлок, я был в армии. Я брал в руки оружие, и в меня стреляли. Я провёл три дня в ловушке, в запертом здании, наблюдая за тем, как вокруг меня умирали люди, когда я старался помочь им, пытаясь не ослабеть от потери крови, потому что у меня в плече была пуля. Неужели я прошёл через всё это ради того, чтобы умереть по глупости? К моему телу привязывали взрывчатку. И тебя это не волновало. Я был только частью твоей игры. Ты уже говорил мне, что люди, которых использовал Мориарти, ничего для тебя не значили.

− Это другое дело. Я не должен был отвлекаться на эмоции, помогая им. Но, Джон… с тобой всё по-другому. Ты мне нужен. Я ценю твою помощь. И я благодарен тебе.

− За что? За то, что я приношу тебе телефон? Или за то, что достаточно глуп для того, чтобы высказывать свои предположения, которые ты можешь исправить перед всеми снисходительным тоном? Или, может быть, я просто нужен для того, чтобы тебе аплодировать?

− О, Джон, нет, − Шерлок подошёл к Джону, вздрогнув, когда тот попятился.

− С меня достаточно, Шерлок. Ты должен выступать соло, и не возражай, и ты должен найти другой фан-клуб. Ты можешь обращаться с просьбами к Молли. Что-то ты давно не обижал её и не ставил в неловкое положение.

− Нет… это не так, − сердце Шерлока забилось быстрее, а в голове запульсировало. Сглотнув, он посмотрел на Джона. − Я… пожалуйста, Джон… это недоразумение… мы можем всё исправить.

− Я не хочу ничего исправлять, − отрезал Джон, повернувшись к нему. − Ты… Ты мне не друг. Ты для меня чужой человек.

Шерлок задохнулся. Внезапно он почувствовал, как стало трудно дышать. Перед глазами всё начало расплываться, и он был потрясён, когда сморгнул слёзы.

− Джон, пожалуйста, ты знаешь, что всё не так. − Пытаясь вздохнуть, Шерлок изо всех сил сдерживал слёзы. Он не плакал больше десяти лет, и, конечно, не собирался этого делать.

Джон закрыл чемоданы и поднял их с кровати.

− Я возвращусь за коробками позже, − сказал он, тяжело вздохнув.

− Джон, нет… − Шерлок положил руку ему на плечо. − Джон, ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста.

− А ты мне не нужен, − ответил Джон. − И, откровенно говоря, я больше не хочу головной боли. Ты просто не стоишь таких проблем.

Выдернув плечо из-под руки, Джон вышел из комнаты. Сглотнув, Шерлок последовал за ним.

− Пожалуйста, Джон, − сказал он, спускаясь по лестнице. − Это… я… ты не можешь уехать.

Джон остановился, повернувшись к нему лицом.

− Я могу, и я это сделаю.

− Но Джон… − Шерлок закрыл глаза, молясь о том, чтобы сделать всё правильно. − Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что я о тебе не беспокоюсь, но ты даже не представляешь, как ошибаешься. Ты − мой лучший друг, ты − мой партнёр и… и, думаю, я тебя люблю.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Джон смотрит на него в недоумении.

− Я боялся тебе это сказать, − продолжил Шерлок. − Я не хотел разрушать нашу дружбу. Но если ты думаешь, что ты для меня ничего не значишь, ты ошибаешься. Дай мне шанс доказать тебе это.

Джон покачал головой.

− Я не хочу этого знать, − отрезал Джон. − Послушай. Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Я тебя не люблю. Ты мне даже не нравишься. Ты беспокоишь меня, ты пугаешь меня, и в тебе нет ничего, что достойно любви. Ты понимаешь?

Шерлок не смог ответить, он не мог даже дышать. Он просто стоял, уставившись на Джона, который упрямо качал головой.

− Не звони и не пиши мне смс, вообще со мной никак не связывайся. Я зайду за остальными вещами на следующей неделе.

Джон повернулся и ушёл. Звук захлопнувшийся входной двери отозвался эхом, похожим на выстрел.

***

Задыхаясь и дрожа, Шерлок садится. Моргая в темноте, он понимает, что находится в своей постели. Значит, то, что произошло, было сном. Странно, но осознание этого не заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше. Болит голова, но, потерев лоб, он решает: не это сейчас самое важное.

Он озирается, почти физически ощущая, как темнота тянет к нему свои щупальца. Встав с кровати, он набрасывает халат и отправляется на поиски воды. Добравшись до кухни, Шерлок утешается тем, что вещи Джона там, где они должны быть. И всё же…

Шерлок стоит в кухне, обнимая себя и пытаясь избавиться от глубокой, ужасающей пустоты внутри. Он не уверен, как долго так стоит, уставившись в одну точку и покусывая нижнюю губу, стараясь изгнать из головы слова Джона «В тебе нет ничего, что стоит любви».

− Шерлок? − Дёрнувшись от тихого голоса Джона, он закрывает глаза. − Шерлок, с тобой всё в порядке?

− Хмм? − Шерлок не открывает глаз; он не уверен, что сможет сейчас взглянуть на Джона. − О, да, всё хорошо.

Он слышит дрожь в своём голосе и морщится. Он настолько ушёл в себя, что не услышал, как Джон приблизился к нему. Джон прикасается к его руке, и он, вздрогнув, делает шаг назад и открывает глаза. Джон хмурится.

− Шерлок, что случилось?

− Ничего. − Когда морщины на лбу Джона углубляются, Шерлок вздыхает. − Я просто… у меня был кошмар.

Расслабившись, Джон кивает и направляется к чайнику.

− Тебе снова приснился сон, в котором ты превращался в Майкрофта? − спрашивает Джон, доставая заварку.

− Нет, − тихо отвечает Шерлок, наблюдая за Джоном и пытаясь успокоить сердце и разум.

− Ты анализировал себя?

Шерлок качает головой, не уверенный, что готов об этом говорить. Он успокаивается уже от того, что просто наблюдает за тем, как Джон готовит чай, убеждая себя, что тот никуда не уезжает.

− Это не тот сон, где ты падаешь в дыру, на тебе платье и у тебя светлые волосы, а Лестрейд − Белый Кролик? Поскольку тот сон был просто странным.

Шерлок снова качает головой, и Джон хмурится.

− Шерлок? − в голосе Джона беспокойство.

− Я… это было просто… − Шерлок замолкает и поджимает губы, когда чуть не произносит те слова из сна. Он отводит взгляд от Джона.

Внезапно Джон оставляет в покое чай. Он кладёт руку ему на плечо, и Шерлок вздрагивает, вспомнив, что тот сделал это во сне. Но Джон всё ещё здесь. Шерлок качает головой, отступая. Его захлёстывает паника, ему нечем дышать.

− Я… я не могу… − Шерлок слышит, как его голос срывается, и отворачивается.

− Боже, Шерлок, что тебе приснилось? − тихо спрашивает Джон, глядя на него.

− Я… − слова застревают в горле, и он смотрит на Джона, нуждаясь в заверении, но боясь, что его не получит. − Я… ты…

− Я? − спрашивает Джон, изгибая бровь. − Я был в твоём сне?

Шерлок кивает, глядя на пол.

− Я был тем, кто тебя так расстроил?

Шерлок может только молча кивнуть.

− Что я сделал? Я испортил один из твоих экспериментов?

− Нет, − шепчет Шерлок, всё же чувствуя себя лучше оттого, что может об этом рассказать.

− Что же я сделал? − спрашивает Джон, наклонив голову.

Шерлок снова смотрит на пол, чувствуя себя глупо.

− Ты… Ты уехал.

− Я уехал? − Джон озадачен.

− Отсюда. Ты покинул Бейкер-стрит. Ты съехал. − Голос Шерлока окреп, но он замечает, что руки дрожат.

− Почему я это сделал? − Джон выглядит смущённым, и Шерлок чувствует облегчение. Но одновременно он боится ответить Джону из-за страха подкинуть ему идею. Он смотрит на друга, ощущая тоску от мысли потерять Джона, и снова качает головой. Джон подходит поближе и встаёт рядом.

− Шерлок… Почему я съехал?

− Это имеет значение? − спрашивает Шерлок.

− По-видимому, это имеет значение для тебя, − тихо говорит Джон. − Я никогда не видел тебя таким расстроенным. Почему ты не хочешь сказать мне об этом?

− Я… я не могу, − Шерлока охватывает паника.

− Ты можешь, − уверяет Джон, взяв его за руку.

Шерлок смотрит на их соединённые руки, пытаясь принять реальность этого прикосновения. Рука Джона напрягается, и пальцы крепче охватывают Шерлокову ладонь.

− Ты дрожишь. − Джон выглядит смущённым. Он смотрит на Шерлока широко открытыми, полными вопросов глазами. − Ты впервые дрожишь после того, что произошло в бассейне. Что же, чёрт возьми, тебе приснилось?

− Мне приснилось, что ты съехал из-за меня, − Шерлок произносит колючие, будто осколки, слова быстро, будто одним движением сдёргивая повязку, но это всё ещё причиняет боль, и он, снова вздрогнув, сжимает руку Джона.

− Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что из-за тебя? − Джон озадачен. − Может, ты расскажешь подробнее, с самого начала?

И Шерлок рассказывает, именно подробно, потому что легче начать с мокрого пальто, кексов и головной боли, чем сразу озвучить то, что сказал приснившийся Джон. А тем временем реальный Джон гладит его руку большим пальцем, и Шерлок благодарен ему за это. Он добирается до того момента, когда нашёл Джона в его комнате, и голос становится тише. Шерлок сглатывает, желая навеки удалить те слова, стереть их со своего жёсткого диска: он не в состоянии их произнести.

− Итак, это не из-за денег, − говорит Джон мягко, пытаясь помочь Шерлоку. − Я сказал, что это из-за тебя?

Шерлок кивает и глубоко вздыхает.

− Ты сказал, что не можешь больше выдержать проживание со мной. А ещё то, что я ломаю и поджигаю вещи, и что я ужасно к тебе отношусь.

− Ну, ты действительно поджигаешь и ломаешь вещи, и иногда я думаю, что ты предпочёл бы, чтобы меня не было рядом, − отвечает Джон. Когда Шерлок дёргается, и его руки снова начинают дрожать, Джон улыбается. − Но это − часть моей жизни с тобой, Шерлок, и я никуда не уеду. Я хочу быть здесь с тобой.

− Джон?

− Да?

− Ты мне нужен не только для того, чтобы принести телефон, или сказать, что я удивительный.

− Это… приятно об этом знать, − признаётся Джон. − Странно, но приятно.

− Нет… Я… − Шерлок замолкает, собираясь с мыслями. − Ты сказал мне, что я бросаю тебя во время расследований, и что ты мне нужен для того, чтобы я чувствовал себя лучше.

− Ну… так бывает, − кивает Джон. − Но ты − лучше. Даже лучше, чем я думаю. Я знаю это потому, что вижу, как ты с головой погружаешься в то, что делаешь, и тебе не до внешних мелочей. Хотя, признаюсь, мне нравится, когда мы сотрудничаем, а ты сам берёшь свой телефон. Но я могу и подать. Это не проблема на самом деле.

− Мне нужна твоя помощь во время расследований, Джон. Я ценю тебя и твой вклад. Ты − мой партнёр.

− Я знаю, − успокаивает его Джон.

− А ещё ты сказал… Ты сказал, что я подвергаю твою жизнь опасности, позволяю похищать тебя и взрывать, и что мне всё равно, умрёшь ли ты. Джон, мне не всё равно. Я… ты не знаешь, как ужасно я себя чувствую, подвергая тебя опасности.

− Да, Шерлок, я знаю, − тихо говорит Джон. − Плохо то, что ты получил по заднице именно этим кошмаром. Лучше бы ты сам поразмыслил об этом. Но и это неважно. Разве похоже, что я не знаю, как опасна такая жизнь? А ещё я знаю, что ты никогда намеренно не стал бы подвергать меня опасности. Чёрт, на самом деле ты спас меня, Шерлок. Никогда не забывай, что это ты вернул меня к жизни. Да, я знаю: то, что мы делаем, опасно. И я здесь, потому что мне это нравится. И мне нравишься ты.

− Джон, если бы когда-нибудь что-нибудь произошло с тобой из-за меня… если бы ты умер…

− Я не умру, − Джон понимает, как смешно это звучит, и улыбается. − Ну, по крайней мере, я попробую.

− Но если ты умрёшь… − упорствует Шерлок. − И если это будет моя ошибка… Джон, если я потеряю тебя…

− Ты не потеряешь, − отвечает Джон.

Шерлок смотрит на него. Все слова внезапно закончились.

− Шерлок, почему я не знал об этом? − Когда Шерлок не отвечает, Джон вздыхает. − Просто расскажи, что я сказал в твоём сне. Я думаю, что ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

Шерлок закрывает глаза; он не уверен, что согласен с этим, но и не готов спорить с Джоном.

− «Ты мне не друг. Ты для меня чужой. Ты никогда не думаешь. Ты никогда не думаешь о других людях или о том, что мы можем пострадать, если ты совершишь ошибку. Ты просто не стоишь таких проблем. Послушай. Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Я тебя не люблю. Ты мне даже не нравишься. Ты беспокоишь меня, ты пугаешь меня, и в тебе нет ничего, что достойно любви». − Забавно, что он так хорошо помнит каждое слово. Его голос невольно ломается, когда он произносит последнюю фразу.

− О, Боже, Шерлок. − Джон отпускает руки, обнимает его и прижимает к себе. − Нет. Просто нет. Я никогда не смог бы сказать тебе такое. Ты − мой друг, ты − мой лучший друг. Единственное, что меня пугает − когда ты уходишь к себе и запираешься. А ещё я могу придумать столько причин любить тебя, Шерлок.

Когда Джон произносит слово «любовь», Шерлока снова пробирает озноб. Он знает, что Джон пытается помочь, что он просто отвечает на его слова. Он знает, что Джон понятия не имеет, о чём они на самом деле говорят. От безнадёжности этого момента сводит желудок. Джон так близко, успокаивает его, пытается выдернуть жало кошмара, и на мгновение Шерлок взвешивает возможность сказать _всё_. Но потом срабатывает защита, и он задаётся вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь позволить себе зайти так далеко.

Всю свою жизнь он не подпускал к себе людей: ни в мысли, ни в жизнь, ни к работе, ни к сердцу. Как Джон стал таким близким? Шерлок всё ещё может почувствовать панику из-за сна и физическую боль от идеи потерять Джона, и он ошеломлён тем, каким уязвимым стал. Это не может продолжаться.

− Перестань, − Джон отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него. Шерлок вопросительно приподнимает бровь. − Перестань закрываться от меня.

Как Джон это делает? Как понимает то, что он думает, просто взглянув на его плечи или прислушавшись к тому, как он дышит? Боже, когда их отношения стали такими _интимными_? Это слово вызывает новую волну паники, и Шерлок борется с желанием отстраниться.

− Скажи мне, − с нежностью просит Джон. − Я не могу тебе помочь, если ты не расскажешь, что тебя мучает. Я обещаю, что никуда не уйду.

− Ты не понимаешь, − говорит Шерлок, с трудом подбирая слова.

− Тогда заставь меня понять.

− Не проси, − упирается Шерлок, закрывая глаза из-за ярких картинок, которые его разум подкидывает для того, чтобы он смог заставить Джона понять. Он вздыхает и открывает глаза.

Джон смотрит на него.

− Это не может быть так плохо, − говорит он, снова прижимая его к себе.

− Ты понятия не имеешь, − шепчет Шерлок.

− Тогда скажи мне.

Когда Шерлок качает головой, Джон стискивает зубы и отстраняется.

− Джон? − спрашивает Шерлок, наклонив голову. Джон отворачивается, отказываясь смотреть на Шерлока. Внезапно сон опять обрушивается на него, и Шерлок изо всех сил пытается унять ускорившее стук сердце. − Джон, что случилось?

− Это имеет значение? − бормочет Джон.

− Конечно, это имеет значение, − уверяет Шерлок.

− Правда? Потому что я не чувствую, что имею значение для тебя прямо сейчас.

Шерлок смотрит на него, пытаясь осознать нелепость этого заявления, заставляющего его рассмеяться. Но Шерлок не смеётся, напротив, когда Джон поднимает голову, он лишь несмело вздыхает.

− Ты понятия не имеешь, какое ты имеешь значение. − Шерлок смотрит на пол. − И это − проблема.

На лице Джона нейтральное выражение. Но тут же он выпрямляется, стараясь расправить плечи.

− Будет ли хорошо, если я спрошу, что это означает? − Голос Джона звучит покорно, и Шерлок на самом деле чувствует себя виноватым.

− Джон… − начинает Шерлок, хотя понятия не имеет, что сейчас сказать.

− Я не думал… − отвечает Джон, отводя взгляд. − К тебе очень трудно подступиться.

− Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, − честно говорит Шерлок.

− Я знаю, что ты не можешь, − Джон поднимает голову. − И я понимаю, почему большинство людей так к тебе относится. Но я − не они. Я был бы не я, если бы не сидел на нашей кухне в три часа утра, обнимая тебя и пытаясь заставить понять, что наяву никогда не сделаю того, что сделал в твоём сне.

− Я знаю, − шепчет Шерлок.

Но он понимает, о чём говорит Джон, и что на самом деле имеет в виду он сам, и знает, что хочет Джона. Но если выпустить эти желания наружу, к чему это приведёт? Скорее всего, к таким же тяжелым ночам, к задетому самолюбию и спорам. Шерлоку хочется убежать, оказаться подальше от Джона и от этих чувств. Он смотрит на Джона, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы всё закончилось. Если Джон после того, как всё откроется, вздумает съехать, то с этим ничего не поделать. Пусть тогда всё решится быстрее.

И, не успев даже обдумать то, что собирается сделать, Шерлок наклоняется и целует Джона.

Он чувствует, что Джон напрягается, и может поклясться, что ощутил вкус шока на его губах. Шерлок отстраняется и закрывает глаза, ожидая реакции. На самом деле он ждёт, что Джон уйдёт, хлопнув дверью, или даже ударит его. Но он не ожидает снова ощутить губы Джона на своих губах. Это почти пугает, и Шерлок так быстро отстраняется, что чуть не падает. Восстановив равновесие, он стоит, уставившись на Джона огромными глазами.

− Что ты сделал? − Вопрос глупый, но это лучшее, на что он способен прямо сейчас.

Джон изгибает бровь и смущённо улыбается.

− Я думал, что это довольно очевидно. − Шерлок выглядит обеспокоенным, и голос Джона смягчается. − Я тебя поцеловал.

− Почему? − О да, этот вопрос ещё лучше. С обычной способностью Шерлока ясно мыслить определённо что-то не так.

Джон всматривается в лицо Шерлока.

− Ты меня поцеловал, − повторяет Шерлок. − Ты делаешь то, что делаю я? − Адреналин схлынул, и Шерлок чувствует нервозность и новую волну неуверенности. − На прошлой неделе я поджёг диван. Ты собираешься сейчас поджечь диван?

− Шерлок… − Джон хмурится.

Шерлок смотрит на него, но не находит нужных слов. Удивительный интеллект его подводит, и он шаг за шагом обходит кухню и не может остановиться. Нужно помешать Джону говорить, чтобы тот не мог сказать, что это ошибка или шутка или что он съезжает.

− Я… ты… это не… ты не можешь… это не…

Чёрт. Именно так происходит сбой на жёстком диске.

Шерлок должен убежать от этого − от Джона, от ситуации, от неловкости. Покачав головой, он поворачивается и убегает из кухни. Скрывшись в спальне, он закрывает дверь; его сердце бьётся в горле. Ну, если Джон не планировал отъезд до этого, то сейчас, конечно, он это сделает. Шерлок игнорирует тихий стук в дверь: он не может сейчас иметь дело со всем этим.

Дверь открывается, и Джон заглядывает в комнату.

− Эй, что случилось? − спрашивает Джон. − Я думал, что мы наконец-то добрались куда-то, но у тебя почему-то случился срыв.

− Получил что хотел? − спрашивает Шерлок напряжённым голосом. Он чувствует, что вот-вот накричит на Джона, попросит его выйти, и, может быть, так лучше для них обоих, но в итоге он не может заставить себя сделать это.

− Ну, да. − Джон садится на кровать Шерлока. − Ты рассказал, что во сне я сказал, что не могу тебя любить, и я предположил, что ты имел в виду как друга. Но потом ты поцеловал меня, и я понял, что именно ты не хотел мне рассказывать.

− Ты понял? − Шерлок сам не понимает, что чувствует; всё так опасно и противоречиво.

− Ты сказал мне, что любишь меня, не так ли? − спрашивает Джон. − Во сне. Ты сказал мне, что любишь меня. А я − что не люблю тебя.

Шерлок может только кивнуть, его мозг сигналит о приближении катастрофы.

Джон садится рядом.

− Я уже дал тебе _свой_ ответ, − тихо говорит Джон, взяв его за руку. − Во сне я был каким-то кошмарным идиотом. Поверь, в реальности я совсем не такой.

− Что ты говоришь? − Словесные центры Шерлока, кажется, перезагружаются, но его способность понимать то, что говорит Джон, по-прежнему отсутствует. Или, возможно, он просто не может позволить себе надеяться.

− Я говорю, что чувствую то же самое по отношению к тебе, − говорит Джон с нежностью, сжимая его руку. − Уже некоторое время. Но ты был женат на своей работе, и я не хотел разрушать нашу дружбу. Но если ты хочешь дать движение нашим чувствам, я буду только за. Я тоже люблю тебя.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона, распахнув глаза от удивления. Он садится рядом с ним, и Джон, улыбнувшись, прикасается к его лицу. Шерлок тянется к прикосновению, пытаясь заставить замолчать голоса в своей голове. Внезапно он хмурится, ему нужно ещё кое-что узнать, но он не желает об этом спрашивать.

− Что? − шепчет Джон, и Шерлок ещё раз поражается тому, что Джон так хорошо его _знает_.

− Почему?

− Хмм? − Джон всматривается в его лицо. − Почему что?

− Почему я? − это − всё, что он может произнести, и он ждёт, глядя Джону в глаза.

Джон улыбается, притягивая Шерлока к себе.

− Потому что ты − это ты. Каждый день я поражаюсь, почему кто-то настолько удивительный держит меня рядом. Я никогда не буду таким же умным, как ты, или красивым, как ты, или интересным, как ты. Но моё сердце принадлежит тебе, и я не хочу быть там, где не будет тебя.

− Я тебя не заслуживаю, − шепчет Шерлок, стараясь заглушить в своей голове голоса сомнения и недоверия. Он смотрит на Джона: выражение лица у того серьёзное. − И прекрати себя принижать. Ты удивительный, и ты − тот, кого я люблю.

− Я попытаюсь это запомнить, − улыбается Джон. − Всё хорошо? Кошмар будет забыт?

− Будет, − отвечает Шерлок.

− Тебе станет легче, если у тебя будет кто-то, к кому можно прижаться? − спрашивает Джон.

− Это − предложение? − Шерлок не может не улыбнуться. − Потому что, если мы будем этим заниматься, поспать нам сегодня не удастся.

− Тогда это оно, − говорит Джон. И одним ловким движением увлекает Шерлока на кровать.

Охотно устроившись под одеялом, Шерлок притягивает Джона к себе. Тот его обнимает, целуя с неожиданным пылом и жадностью. Шерлок и не предполагал, что в Джоне таятся не только тепло и уютная рассудительность, но и огненная страсть. Шерлок полагает, что смешивание этих качеств с его нестабильным характером и ледяной страстностью приведёт к некоторым интересным эффектам.

Но когда Джон начинает исследовать его тело руками и языком, Шерлок забывает все свои логические выкладки. Он предаётся ощущениям, которые воспламеняют в нём самые разнообразные прикосновения — от благоговейно-нежных до отчаянно-собственнических. Они целуются, потом почти кусаются, сплетаются в тесных объятиях, стараясь стать ещё ближе, ещё и ещё.

Позже, прижимая к себе потного и обнажённого Джона, Шерлок начинает размышлять − только чтобы удостовериться, что его мозг всё ещё здесь, и обдумать, что произошло. Он улыбается, вспоминая тёплый и полный энтузиазма голос Джона, прикосновения и поцелуи. Шерлок вспоминает, как пытался сдерживаться, но когда Джон принялся раздевать его, всё вышло из-под контроля. Отдаваясь его рукам, он заёрзал на кровати, и все мысли о благопристойности его покинули. Он хотел только Джона, ему был нужен только Джон, в тот момент он был открыт как никогда…

Обнимая Джона и начиная засыпать под звуки его сердцебиения, он вдруг понимает, что кошмар удалён с жёсткого диска вместе со всеми переживаниями, которые тот вызвал. Всё, что требовалось для этого − Джон. Кто знал, что огонь и лёд могут составить такую невероятную пару? И как Шерлок мог знать, что борьба с кошмаром подарит ему такую ясность мыслей и желанную близость с человеком, которого он полюбил?

Смежив ресницы, он целует Джона в макушку и засыпает безмятежным сном.


End file.
